Postal Mondays Bloody Mondays
by greatwhitenorth
Summary: This Is my first story based off the first level of the Postal game since there is no category for Postal I placed it here in the GTA section Constructive criticism welcomed.Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters Running With Scissors does done
1. Chapter 1

**POSTAL**

Mondays Bloody Mondays

It is early morning. After a slight argument with his wife, Postal Dude strode out of his trailer. Looking around hazily, He staggered toward his shed,still groggy from being awoken suddenly by that infernal alarm clock. He walked in squinting to see into the dim room. He reached for the first weapon he could see... A Shovel. He held it limply in his hand as he walked carefully toward his pickup,slowly regaining his bearings and squinting again because of the early morning sunlight. He tossed the shovel into the back,and pulled open the the door gingerly. He sat in the truck pausing for a moment thinking quickly snaping out of it, He turned the key in the ignition. The truck whined but didn't start... he tried again... nothing,he tried once more it started.Just as he started to feel a sense of relief ,the engine died."Shit." He said pissed off at the truck. He climbed out and walked away from the truck,Toward town. He looked around the locale,as He aproached the store. He stood outside a few moments before taking a deep breath and entering. The store was dim,not much better than his shed. Postal Dude looked around the dusty store. There was a bearded man with a turban, behind the counter eying Postal Dude suspiciously. Postal Dude walked toward the fridges at the rear of the store. He opened the fridge taking in the cooling sensation. He reached in and retrieved a carton of goat milk. Checking the expiration date he slowly moved toward the counter. The bearded man took the carton, and in a middle eastern accent asked " Is that all sir?" " Yeah." Postal Dude said annoyed at the buzzing sound in his head. Postal Dude took the platic bag from the bearded man and casually stepped out the door. Postal Dude took in the crisp cool air as he thought about his next errand, getting his paycheck. Postal Dude walked through Paradise toward the RWS Buliding. He entered, holding the door open for a buisnesswoman who was in a rush. Postal Dude walked toward his bosses office,nodding to the receptionist who was busy on the phone as he passed. She gave him a little wave. He said hello to one of his passing coworkers, as he approached the bosses office. He sighed and knocked on the door. "Come in." a voice inside beckoned. The boss was sitting behind his desk. Postal Dude approached the desk, his Boss handed him a check. " Dont come in tommorow." The Boss said.

"A vaccation?" Postal Dude responded in a confused tone. " No." The Boss said. As he said so loud shouts could be heard. Postal Dude quickly moved out the door of the office, to see his Ex-Coworkers panicking. "What's going on ?" Postal Dude asked in a calm collected tone. "Armed protesters are coming toward the building." One of the men said. Postal Dude's eyes quickly darted around the room till he saw it... A fire axe. Postal Dude qripped the handle and lifted it out of it's cradle. The protesters started entering the room. Postal Dude crouched behind a desk as the ten radicals entered the room. One young woman with a pistol had her back toward Postal Dude. He slowly rose bring the axe down on her head. The Pistol flew out of her hand, Postal Dude barely caught it. He raised the gun and opened fire on the protesters. He brought some of them down but the others were taken out by his Co-workers. He reached into his first slain oponent's pocket and retrieved Two more pistol clips. He reloaded the gun and tucked it into his belt as he left the buildng. Off to the bank he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Postal Dude stood outside the bank. The glass doors glistened in the noon hour sunlight, Postal Dude

squinted looking insde at the very long line. Postal Dude pushed the door open very slowly and filed into the queue and waited.

The line moved sluggishly forward.Postal Dude looked over at a security guard flirting with a woman in a red dress. ' Incompetant' Postal Dude thought taking a few steps forward, as the line moved up slightly.

Finally Postal Dude was at the head of the line. The teller looked at him blankly. " Hello sir how can I help you today?" Postal Dude cleared his throat and in a gruff low voice he said " I got a check to cash." The teller went away from the counter and came back. "Thanks." Postal Dude said. "No problem sir." The teller responded "Next!".

As she said this three masked men brandishing shot guns burst through the door. " Everybody get down on the floor... Now! " The lead robber said. Postal Dude crouched on the floor then laid on the floor. The robbers walked around collecting wallets.

Suddenly tear gas and SWAT officers flooded into the room.Every one panic stricken seperated:some to the vault, some out the door, some stayed laying on the floor. Postal Dude made his way to the vault.

The swat officers MP5s blazed as the swat officers opened fire on the masked robbers, but only one dropped from a shot to the head. The other two were firing back at the swat officers, one dropped. The lead SWAT called out " They're wearing body armor."

Meanwhile Postal Dude started shoving wads of tens and twenties into his trenchcoat. Postal Dude emerged from the vault in time to see the SWAT cops get off a few head shots on the robbers, killing them.

The SWATs escorted the remaining people out of the bank. Postal Dude was back on the street seing the meat wagons taking the body bag. " Mondays bloody Mondays." Postal Dude said under his breath.


End file.
